


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Different Species relationship, F/M, OC X CANON, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Penny being soft and yet creepy, Pennywise (IT)/Reader - Freeform, Pennywise x OC - Freeform, Pennywise/OC, Sick Fic, Soft Pennywise, Vennywise, alien and human relationship, oc x canon pairing, pennywise x reader - Freeform, pennywise/reader - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pennywise has to deal with a sick V.(My friend on Discord wrote this short fic about my OC and Pennywise and it is the cutest thing. I loved it so much, so I decided to share it.)
Relationships: Can be seen as platonic - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re a hater of oc x canon ships or of people shipping OCs or themselves with Pennywise, please take your hate and go somewhere else. You’re not welcome here. :]

“This sucks. Make it stop Penny."  
"Believe me, if there was something that could be done, I would have already."  
V puffs her cheeks at him. "You haven't even tried anything."  
"I made you soup. Which is far more than I've done for anyone in my entire existence. You should be more grateful."  
"You didn't make soup. You took soup from someone and gave it to me."  
"You're welcome."  
She sighs. "Yeah, thanks. You didn't kill them at least, right?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok I definitely don't believe you but... I'm too sick to question you. Do a magic on me. Make me not yucky."  
"It's a cold. Just eat your soup, drink your juices, and stay in bed. You'll be fine."  
"But it's so boring! There's nothing to do. I wanna go outside. I wanna see people. Do something, other than just lay here and drown in tissues and misery."  
"Misery? Oh, my dear... you don't know the first thing about misery. You want to complain so much. Well.. You just sit tight. Your dear best friend Pennywise has just the thing for you."  
Penny leaves the room, with V reaching for another tissue. She waits for him to come back, but it's taking a while. "Penny?" she calls. But there is no response. "Come on, Penny? It's not nice to leave me like this. Just, do something already. Send in the little spider things. Those are interesting. Or maybe the bats. Yeah... The bats! They're-" *cough cough* V takes a moment to collect herself. Even after her coughing fit he's still making her wait. What could be taking him so long? If he was going to do something to spook her, he could at least have the decency to not make her wait for it.  
After an hour of waiting with still no Penny, V decides to turn over and go to sleep. Maybe she'll be able to dream of something interesting since someone decided to leave her high and dry. Within a few minutes, V's tired body relaxes and she drifts off into dreamland.  
When next she opens her eyes, she finds that she is still in her room. "Aww, come on... I don't even get to remember my dream? Whack. Penny? Are you still gone?"  
The silence says yes. "Ugh. Why. I'm sick, he should be nicer to me today. What time is it?" She looks at the clock but it's unplugged.  
Frustrated, she wrestles with the blanket and steps out of bed. Determined to look for him despite feeling so sick, she opens up her door and steps out into the park.  
"Wait, what? I was just..."  
"It's about time you got here. Get lost on the way? After I went through so much trouble too."  
Turning left, V sees the pond, and Penny waving to her. "Come on, get over here already." Before she could move though, the distance between them just shrank. Everything looked normal, she was just suddenly right in front of him.  
"You left me alone."  
"I absolutely did not. I was gathering ducks. Not my fault you fell asleep before I came back."  
"What?"  
V blinks and suddenly they're surrounded by ducks, quacking at her, some pushing their beaks against her legs. She tries to swat them away, but more ducks step forward and poke more. "Wh- how the duck.. Penny?"  
"You better give them some bread. Look at them, they're starving, the poor things. Look, that one is just skin and bones."  
He points to a lone duck away from the crowd. It's a jumble of skin and bones, no muscle or meat to hold it up in any way. It gives a sad *hwak*  
"Now that. That is misery V. Tut tut. I think we should give that one a bagel. Here, you get the first throw."  
Penny hands V a bagel covered in cream cheese, sprinkles, a slice of bacon, and a giant pill that reads "duck vitamins."  
"Duck vitamins."  
"Hurry V, before it's too late now!"  
"Wha? Ok? Fine?" V throws the bagel as hard as she can at the meatless duck. It bops the poor thing on the head. It gives another sad "hwak" as the cheese runs down it's face. The other ducks rush to the meatless one, intent on devouring the food that was now covering it. Before any of them can reach it though, the duck manages to get the duck vitamins in it's mouth, and swallow.  
Right at that moment, meatless duck is swarmed by hundreds of starving ducks. Quacks echo across the pond, there is no hope for the weak, only the strong survive.  
"Penny the heck is going on?"  
Suddenly, a bright light within the swarm of ducks drowns out all other thoughts. It's blinding, but one just can't look away. Eventually the light fades, and V can see again. In the middle of the ducks is...  
The meatless duck is now standing tall. You wouldn't know it was the same duck if it weren't for the cream cheese still dripping down. There's just one question in your mind now...  
"Why is he buff? Like... a 6 pack. That duck has 6 pack abs."  
The duck flexes.  
"Musta been good vitamins V. Crazy how those things are so powerful, isn't it?"  
Silence between the two lasts for a good few minutes. V stares at Penny intensely. Finally she speaks to him.  
"This is about this morning isn't it?"  
"No, no.. of course not."  
"I just don't like swallowing pills. They feel weird in my throat. And they taste yucky."  
"QUACK!" The duck does a few more poses. He seems to have found a lady duck that has taken interest.  
"Wow. Amazing. Vitamins can really do so much for someone. Look what it did for the duck. Imagine if a human took one. They'd be unstoppable. Crazy."  
"Ducks don't get abs."  
"They do if they take their vitamins."  
"This dream is dumb."  
"Words hurt V."  
"I'm not taking my vitamins."  
"Well, if you don't want to get well, I suppose there's nothing else I can do for you."  
A piece of the world falls to black. Then another, and another. Piece by piece the dream world falls apart, the last being that which holds you and Penny, his head hanging down.  
Then, you wake up in your bed. In your dream you were able to move about without much difficulty, but now your head hurts, you feel nauseous, and you just don't want to deal with it. "Penny? Are you there?"  
"Of course I'm here. What do you want?"  
V looks at him, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Thank you Penny. For taking me outside. I'll take my vitamins..."  
"After all the work I put in? I'd be insulted if you still refused. Eat the rest of your soup too. It'd be too sad if that man die- I mean, uh, lost his soup, for no reason. It would be terrible really." Penny brings the tv tray holding her soup, water, and vitamin capsule. There's no cure for a cold, but getting the proper nutrients might help one to recover faster. Penny pats her on the head and returns to his spot on the bed, making sure she doesn't waste a drop. He's put too much work into the human to leave it alone now. Besides, sometimes this one can be quite interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, I actually posted this fic to Tumblr too and I included little drawings, that I drew, of some scenes from the fic. If you want to check it out, my tumblr is “pyromaniac-skeleton”. Or you can just find it under the “Pennywise” tag. :]


End file.
